1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques and mechanisms for harnessing the effects of process variations in semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In forming semiconductor devices, a variety of manufacturing processes are employed. Some of these manufacturing processes include among others deposition, doping, and etching. Generally, the processes are applied in a sequential order over a semiconductor wafer in forming multiple semiconductor devices.
However, despite efforts to form semiconductor devices that conform exactly to their designs, process variations often cause semiconductor devices to deviate from their designs. As such, many semiconductor devices do not have uniform performance characteristics. In general, process variations refer to elements of process variability that lead to different characteristics in the semiconductor devices. For example, even though identical circuits are implemented within a semiconductor device, performances in the circuits between different regions within the semiconductor device may vary due to process variations.
Consequently, improved methods and apparatus for harnessing the effects of process variations in semiconductor devices would be highly beneficial.